


The Best Day in the Studio

by Joshifer4Everlark



Series: Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anna Mitchell - Freeform, Bechloe Kids, Brittany Mitchell, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshifer4Everlark/pseuds/Joshifer4Everlark
Summary: Beca takes her daughter Anna to the recording studio to record a song.Part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series





	The Best Day in the Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested that all of my works be published as individual stories. So this is cross posted as part of the "Handcuffs, Hijinks and Other Adventures" series. This story was originally posted September 11, 2017.

Beca Mitchell is not the biggest fan of working in general, but she is aware that in order to be able to provide her family with the life she wants them to live, she at least has to put in a little effort from time to time. Back when Beca and Chloe first started dating, being a DJ and a music producer was just a dream. By the time they got married, Beca was a household name.

 

When Beca made it big, she never forgot where she came from and who was by her side. When Beca started gaining popularity, many people in her life came crawling out of the woodwork, wanting to be associated with Billboard Magazine’s Hottest Rising Star. Beca didn’t pay any attention to them though, and somehow has managed to continue to be her true awkward self, despite the new attention.

 

Even though Beca is constantly invited to various award shows, premieres, and asked to do interviews on the radio and television, she prefers to be out of the limelight and instead spend her time with her family. If Beca had to do some promotional work for an album or movie she had coming out, she would make an appearance, but she no longer stayed out for the after party or went on long press tours if she could help it.

 

Beca’s second favorite place in the world was the studio (after anywhere her wife and kids were). As a senior executive level music producer, she had a large office on the top floor of the studio with a wonderful view of the city. She also had her own personal recording studio where her artists recorded, which helped when she made her own music, because she didn’t have to share the space with anyone else.

 

After hearing Anna singing along to the musical Annie in their living room one day, Beca had made a mental note to herself that she needed to bring her along to the studio sometime. It just so happened that Taylor Swift was coming in to the studio that week fresh off her latest tour, so Beca had texted the blonde asking if she wanted to stop by her studio sometime to catch up. Taylor, of course said yes, so Beca sent another text if she’d be cool with Anna coming too. The affirmative response came quickly and it was accompanied with a follow up message that said she would be bringing presents for the Mitchell family.

 

Beca decided to take Anna out of school for the day, because Taylor was only going to be at the studio in the morning. Beca was not the type of parent who usually would do such a thing, but there is always room for exceptions. When Beca went to wake up Anna that morning, she had a hard time concealing her grin. Beca knew her daughter loved her Aunt Tay-Tay and would be excited to see her again.

 

“Anna, wake up…” Beca said softly, walking into Anna’s room. Anna just groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up. Anna and Beca were exactly the same in many ways, including getting up in the mornings. However, Beca was sure Anna would be wide awake with her next statement.

 

“Anna, get up. I have a surprise for you.”

 

“I am up.” Anna murmured, still laying on her bed with her eyes shut.

 

“You don’t look like you’re up at all. But that’s okay. I’ll just tell Aunt Tay-Tay you’re too tired to see her today,” Beca replied, smirking at her tiny daughter’s form under the blankets.

 

Suddenly the covers were thrown off, and a mound of sleep-tousled brown hair quickly popped up. “I’m not too tired! I’m awake! Please don’t call her!”

 

“Okay, then stinker. Let’s get ready. We’re going to the studio in an hour.”

 

Shortly thereafter, the little bed-headed child was quickly running around in a blur throwing things out of drawers and rifling through closets to find some clothes. Beca had never seen her daughter get ready so fast. Anna was standing next to the door less than 30 minutes later, tapping her foot impatiently as Beca finished getting herself ready. Anna didn’t look quite as put together as if either Beca or Chloe had dressed her, but Beca didn’t feel like arguing with her.

 

“OM-ACA-GEE Mama, let’s GO! I’m gonna be dead by the time you finally get ready,” Anna hollered at Beca from the front entryway.

 

“Anna, I understand you are excited, and that is great. I am excited to see Aunt Tay-Tay too. However, you do NOT get to talk to me like that, ever. If you talk to me that way again there will be consequences, do you understand?” Beca scolded, coming around the corner, to see her daughter dramatically laying on the floor.

 

“Yes Mama, I understand. I’m sorry,” Anna said, displaying her best Chloe-inspired puppy dog eyes.

 

“Ok good. Come on then kid, let’s go.”

* * *

Once they arrived, everyone treated Beca and Anna like royalty as they walked by, something Anna got a huge kick out of every time she visited the studio. To Anna, Beca wasn’t one of the music industry’s biggest names. Instead, Beca was her goofy Mama who just happened to be on magazines and billboards from time to time. Even Beca’s occasional forays into the entertainment industry with a few movies here and there didn’t really change Anna’s view of her mother. In Anna’s opinion, it was actually kind of annoying, because sometimes they couldn’t do things as a family without someone coming up to them and interrupting wanting an autograph or a photo.

 

When they reached Beca’s top floor studio, Beca’s receptionist informed her that Taylor was already inside and waiting for them to arrive.

 

Anna let go of Beca’s hand and ran to her mother’s door. As Beca quickly punched in the passcode on the keypad by the door, Anna squealed excitedly and was practically bouncing up and down like a kangaroo.

 

“Hey Taylor,” Beca said, greeting the blonde singer with a smile.

 

“Hey Bec-oof,” she responded, as Anna slammed into her side with a big hug.

 

“And hello to you too, banana,” Taylor finished, looking down fondly at the little girl.

 

“Hi Aunt Tay-Tay!” Anna exclaimed. “Mama said I could watch you guys work today,” she stated enthusiastically.

 

“Did she now?” Taylor asked, shooting Beca a knowing grin, as she picked Anna up. “Did she tell you what your surprise was?

 

“YOU!” Anna said, looking at her aunt. “Right?”

 

“Do you wanna tell her, or should I?” Beca asked Taylor, gesturing to Anna, who was snuggled into Taylor’s neck.

 

“I’ll tell her,” Taylor said, chuckling at the girl clutching her shirt. “Anna, we’re going to record some songs together today.”

 

“I know. I’ll be quiet, and I won’t touch anything, I promise,” said Anna seriously.

 

“No,” Taylor said, “I mean you will. Your Mama is going to record you. And if you want to, I will sing a couple of songs with you too.”

 

“I’m in! What are we going to sing?”

 

“Whatever you want, baby girl,” Beca said.

 

“I want to sing everything,” was the girls reply.

* * *

The next few hours were dedicated to Anna and Taylor singing songs together and cheering each other on from outside the booth when they did solos.

 

Beca’s heart melted when Anna and Taylor sang “ _The Best Day_ ” together. Taylor changed some of the lyrics so it fit Anna and Beca definitely noticed. She tried to keep her badass professional musical producer persona intact, but she was struggling as she heard her daughter’s beautiful voice coming in through the studio speakers.

 

Anna: _I'm five years old, it's getting cold. I've got my big coat on. I hear your laugh, and look up smiling at you, I run and run past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides. Look now, the sky is gold. I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home. I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. But I know you're not scared of anything at all. Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away. But I know I had the best day with you today._

 

Taylor: _I'm thirteen now, and don't know how my friends could be so mean. I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys. And we drive and drive until we find a town far enough away. And we talk and window shop ‘till I forgotten all their names. I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school, but I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you. Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay, but I know I had the best day with you today._

 

Anna: _I have an excellent mother, her strength is making me stronger. God smiles on my little sister, inside and out she's better than I am. I grew up in a pretty house, and I've got space to run and hide, and I had the best days with you…_

 

Taylor: _There is a video I found, from back when I was three. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me. It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs. And Mommy’s smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world._

 

Anna and Taylor: _And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall. I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong. And I love you for giving me your eyes, staying back and watching me shine. And, I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say, that I had the best day with you today._

 

When they finished, Anna bounded out of the studio and ran to her Mama, who was misty eyed. “Are you okay Mama? Don’t cry,” Anna pleaded. “It’s a happy song! I sang it because I love you.”

 

“Oh Anna, I love you so much it’s not even funny.” Turning to Taylor, she gave her a huge hug and said, “Thanks so much for doing this with her today. It means more than you’ll ever know.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine,” Taylor said, “I gotta go now though.  I hope you like your presents. You can open them when you get home. See ya later squirt!” as she bent down to hug Anna as well.

 

“Bye! Thank you!” Anna responded, “I love you Aunt Tay-Tay!”

 

“Love you too. Be good for your mama’s.”

 

“No promises,” Anna said cheekily.

* * *

Later that night, the family of 4 were all sitting in the living room, Anna on Beca’s lap and Brittany on Chloe’s. They were relaxing in the silence, when suddenly Anna said, “Mama, can we let Mommy listen to what I did today?”

 

Beca gulped. She hadn’t exactly cleared pulling Anna out of school for the day with Chloe, but didn’t think it would be too big of a deal. Hopefully.

 

“Sure babe. It’s on your flash-drive.” Anna darted up the stairs while Beca hollered after her. “Be careful in my studio!”

 

Anna ran into the living room a few minutes later, and handed Beca the pink and purple flash-drive with Poppy from the movie Trolls on it. Beca got Anna her own special flash-drive so she could have them all in one place and they didn’t accidentally get mixed up with her clients.

 

“What did you do today, bug?” asked Chloe, curiously.

 

“I went to the studio with Mama and saw Aunt Tay-Tay! And we recorded songs!”

 

“Did you now?” Chloe said, shooting Beca a look that clearly said ‘We’ll talk about this later’.

 

“Uh huh. It was awesome. Listen!”

 

Beca plugged the USB drive into the home sound system and Anna’s voice came pouring out. Anna was clearly enjoying being the center of attention, and was dancing around to herself singing on the speakers. Selections ranging from musicals to Disney movies to television theme songs came on, one after another, until the last song played.

 

Once “ _The Best Day_ ” finished playing, Beca turned to Chloe and whispered, “Are you mad?”

 

Chloe whispered back, “No. Not really. I wish you had asked first, but it was actually really sweet.”

 

Beca smiled and said, “Any day with you guys is the best day for me.”


End file.
